Di Bawah Langit (SASUHINA ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Di bawah langit, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hinata. [ficlet; sasuhina]


**Di** **Bawah Langit**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARN! OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hitam disiapkan dengan apik, di atas meja kecil.

Terlihat hitam, pekat, dan sangat kental. Uapnya mengepul di udara—melambai-lambai lalu berpencar ke seluruh penjuru. Kemudian bersatu dengan angin yang kebetulan lewat.

Sasuke Uchiha menyeruput cairan hitam dengan tenang. Rambut hitam megkilap sedikit bergerak tatkala angin menyambutnya. Di minum lagi, lalu di telan; memasuki kerongkongan lalu menuju lambung yang siap menampung.

"Kau selalu hebat dalam membuat kopi, Hinata."

Sasuke berucap tanpa menoleh, lalu kembali meminum kopi hitam penyegar dahaga. Yang di puji hanya menunduk malu; kedua pipi merona hebat. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Sudah setengah cangkir, kopi dihisap perlahan. Sasuke ingin merasakan nikmat dan pahit secara bersamaan. "Hinata,"

Wanita itu—Hinata Hyuuga—lantas menatap lurus. Wajah Sasuke yang terpantul sinar senja membuat jantung Hinata berdegup keras. Dua bola mata menatap secara intens. Obisidan mereka bertemu; bertatap lama hingga lupa waktu.

"Anda ingin kopi lagi?"

"Tidak. Kopi ini saja belum habis." Sasuke segera duduk di kursi goyang.

Berada di balkon mewah, membuat keduanya terdiam. Hening dengan udara sore yang dingin menerpa. Matahari terlihat tinggal separuh. Sasuke lantas berkata, "Hinata, duduk disini."

Pemuda kulit putih berucap—sembari menunjuk pahanya.

Hinata telan saliva. Gugup? Mungkin. Bayangkan saja kau disuruh duduk di pangkuan orang yang kau suka. Pasti membuat hati gundah gulana. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang.

Tapi wanita manis itu menurut saja. Ia duduk (diatas pangkuan Sasuke). Namun seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat; tubuh Hinata sangat pas dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Tuan Uchiha,"

"Panggil saja Sasuke."

Hinata memberanikan diri merengkuh leher Sasuke. Mereka bersentuhan—tapi tak bertatap. Hanya sama-sama bernafas; menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Lalu menatap matahari tenggelam dari atas balkon.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'Tuan'?"

Sasuke bertanya, namun tak menatap Hinata.

"Tidak apa, sudah kebiasaan." sahut Hinata.

Langit oranye bertahan beberapa jam. Sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari mulai istirahat; bulan mulai beraktivitas. Dua insan masih asyik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopi hitam yang mulai dingin.

"Akan kubuat lagi,"

"Tidak usah. Hari ini cukup."

Hinata mulai menatap, wajah Sasuke terpancar sinar rembulan sekarang. Sangat tampan, indah, bak porselen mahal impor dari luar negeri. Namun, paras Sasuke melebihi porselen manapun.

"Anda tahu, Tuan? Saya selalu menunggu Anda mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada saya," Hinata bercakap sembari menatap langit dengan hiasan bintang. "Selama kita berhubungan, Anda tak pernah berucap seperti itu pada saya."

"Itu tidak berguna." jawab Sasuke datar.

Terkejut? Iya. Hinata tak percaya, tidak berguna? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin hubungan mereka tak berguna?

Tapi wanita itu sadar. Kasta mereka sungguh berbeda; bagai bumi dan langit—atau mungkin bagai langit dan debu kotoran? Yang pasti, dengan status Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pewaris perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Konoha dengan Hinata Hyuuga; pelayan setia Tuan Sasuke yang siap membuatkan kopi hitam.

Sangat berbeda.

Tapi Sasuke memilihnya. Untuk menjadi pendamping hidup (walau belum resmi). "Untuk apa Aku berucap cinta padamu jika pada ujungnya Aku akan membuangmu."

Terpukul. Hinata ingin menangis rasanya. Ucapan yang menusuk hati. Apa ini ucapan perpisahan dari Sasuke?

Sasuke akhirnya memandangi sang pelayan—dia diam, menatap sendu, sedih. Sasuke tahu, pasti Hinata berubah ekspresi karena ucapannya barusan.

"Bukankah lebih baik sebuah hubungan dilakukan dengan tindakan, bukannya dengan ucapan?"

Rambut hitam panjang dielus lembut. Hinata dapat merasakan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam. Ia hanya mampu menunduk, "Anda benar, Tuan. Apa gunanya ucapan cinta berlebihan jika pada ujungnya pasangan akan berpisah."

Langit malam semakin menjalar. Menemani keheningan dua insan yang dilanda gelisah—sebenarnya hanya Hinata yang merasa seperti itu.

 _Cup_.

Tengkuk di kecup mesra, Hinata hanya berekspresi biasa (ini sudah biasa). "Kau tahu? Walau kita menjalani hubungan sekarang, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

Hinata hanya menunduk, mendengarkan.

"Tapi, ada baiknya kita jalani ini secara perlahan."

Perlahan, ya. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Hinata tersenyum, menatap wajah sang tuan muda dalam. "Tuan, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

Di bawah langit, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hinata. Tak ada nafsu; hanya sekadar mengalirkan perasaan satu sama lain. Mengalir dengan deras. Berjalan sesuai iringan.

Mungkin, memang benar. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke dan Hinata saling mencinta satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
